


An Apology Bouquet

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flowers, Homophobia, M/M, Meet-Cute, Roommates, Tsukkiyama Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Kei doesn't know how to fill this order.DAY 6: FLOWER SHOP
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892545
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	An Apology Bouquet

Kei sets down a vase of flowers for display and turns to prune the new shipment of roses, one of their most popular flowers. 

He hears the door ring and he plasters his best smile on his face. 

"Hi welcome to Moon and Star Flowers, how may I help-" he turns to see someone dressed in a black skirt, fishnets, platform boots and a pale yellow sweater. "you?" Kei feels his face light up with blush. 

They smile and walk up to the cash register. "I just wanted to get some flowers that say something like, I'm sorry that I came out."

Kei looks at him and quirks an eyebrow. "I don't think that is a statement we can quite convey. But I can put an apology bouquet together." he says, putting a professional attitude on by clearing his throat. 

"Okay, that-" 

"I don't mean to be like that but, why would you apologize for coming out?" 

"I uh, I came out as bi and my mom threw me out. So I thought if I bought her flowers she'd let me move back in."

"I apologize for saying this if I'm overstepping, but if she threw you out for being not straight, maybe, just maybe, she won't take you back in because of a bouquet." 

"Oh. Yea, that makes sense in retrospect. It was a long shot not gonna lie." 

"I can still whip you up something, on the house." Kei says smiling. 

"Oh, sure, if it's not a problem." 

"It won't be." 

He turns away and starts walking around the store, plucking up blue, pink and purple flowers. He puts them together with small hints of baby's breath and calls it done. 

He hands the person the bouquet. "There you go."

Tadashi looks up at the man and blush dusts his cheeks. "Thanks, it's really pretty."

He sniffs the flowers and turns to leave. 

"Wait!" Kei shouts. 

"Uh? Yea?" 

"I live upstairs, I know we just met like minutes ago but you need somewhere to stay and I need a roommate. So-" 

"Are you asking me to move in?" 

Kei nods, sliding his hands in his pockets. 

"Well, sure, I have nowhere else to go." 

"You can move in as soon as you need." 

"Thanks, wait what's your name and pronouns?" Tadashi asks.

"Tsukishima Kei, he/them." 

"Yamaguchi Tadashi, he/them." he smiles.


End file.
